Its not like that
by Unknownred
Summary: "It's not like that that… at all." "Then why were you guys embracing each other?" "I told you we're just friends, and him? He's my dad! Ew, how incest can you get?" "Hn." "Ohh definitely tells me what you're thinking. Ugh." A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not Like That**

By: Unknownred

A/N: Ok half days in school, doing nothing but reading fanfiction! Bored…like in bored. Summa is almost here! Just two more days to go whoo hoo! But besides that, I do NOT OWN Naruto.

Summary: "It's not like that that… at all." "Then why were you guys embracing each other?" "I told you we're just friends, and him? He's my dad! Ew, how incest can you get?" "Hn." "Ohh definitely tells me what you're thinking. Ugh."

Chapter One – Bright Pink Rainbows with Unicorns and Uber Gum Gum Bears

I can't stand it when a person you don't know or just met hugs you for like the first time. It's like total crisis out there, come on, fyi, I don't know you that well, and two, don't go hugging people you just randomly met! I mean seriously, how dumb can you get! Get a memo, these days people might think you're a creep or a stalker, especially how each morning every week day, that person comes up either waves at you, hugs you, or even gives you either a high five or a pat on the back.

Ugh, I shivered, for me it's unlikely to find me doing that but to someone who precisely is kept to herself but loves the company is okay with that, ok then. I glomped my friend, Hinata Hyuuga. She gasped and tittered on the balls of her feet. Freaking out like she always does with Naruto, her most sensational moment of either fainting or hyper venting her utter most secret feelings for the boy, and even Uzamaki doesn't even acknowledge her existence or even knows his own shadow is following him. What a doofus! I mean, come on, how can you not tell the girl stuttering in front of you or twiddling her fingers like she always does every time you're around her? I mean, seriously, are you blind!

"Hey Hinata chan!" I grinned at her. She grinned back.

"Hi Sakura chan, how was your day?" She hugged me back, giving me a boost with her hip.

"Ohhh you know the usual. I can't seem to grasp that the idea of SasuGay is not even gay! I mean, what's the fun in that?" I say, pouting, my arms crossing over my chest like I used to do when I was little if I didn't get what I want.

Of course, I'm not spoiled like Uchiha Sasuke is, I mean, really! Everyone thinks he's uber gorgeous, when he's totally uber mute and a total jack ass. He could pass for a donkey whose mouth has been blown off. Anyways, the boy needs a life. A real life, where he doesn't get what he wants, like every single freaking day, hour, minute, second, uberly 24/7. What he needs is a good scrubbing, get that smirk off his damn emo face and grow some zits on that shiny head of his! What I mean is, the dude is like perfect, and when I say perfect I mean PERFECT! I'd think heaven will open their doors if they saw his perfect, flawless, face, his chicken hair combed back with slick gel making his hair shiny, his skin— oh his skin, what attracts everyone's attention is how smooth his skin is. Then I think, hey he'd make a better role than Robert Patterson on Twilight. He'd totally make it to being Edward cough cough; I scoff, like that'll ever happen!

"Ne, Sakura chan, you're not adding more to your story, are you?" Hinata nudged me with her arm.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Nani?"

She shook her head slowly, peering at me like I did something wrong…maybe I didn't pay much attention to her, and maybe that's it, "I was right. You're adding more details to your worldly story to your so called 'readers'."

"What! That's not true, and even if it were, my readers need to know what's going around here. I mean, seriously know what's going on!" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Speaking of what's going on? How are you and Naruto coping with that new project we had to do in class?"

Hinata tensed and her face flushed with embarrassment. I turned, gasping, "No way! Did he like kiss you?"

Hinata shook her head, "…Number…"

Tch. Tch. I shook my head sadly, "That boy really knows how to work it with girls. To attract girls, he uses his numbers on them, ooo."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but of course I wasn't finished.

"It's a shame you didn't show him the goods: I mean, did he butter your muffin, or did he threw his noodle into the dispenser?" I added with a wiggle of my eye brows and a smirk pasted on my face.

Hinata turned bright red, starting from her neck and up to her ears and then her whole face filled cherry red, "WHAT! EEW, NO! That's not it at all…"

I frowned.

"He just gave me his cell phone number." She said, looking at me with a disturbed look on her face, "You need to stop skipping to conclusions. Jeez!"

However way you might think I'm some sort of pervert but really I'm not. I just say what comes first to my mind. I know, I know, think first before you say it, isn't that what everyone says. Yeah, right. But still, to let you know, I know I like to say 'like' and 'I mean' and other serious epic sayings like, seriously or totally and of course…it doesn't mean anything like preps or nerds, that's just how I am.

"Oh, Hinata, you know me, I just can't help it." I smooth back her bangs from her eyes, "I just love teasing you."

"So you were kidding?" Hinata asked as I looked at her before getting the idea and nodded.

And yes, Hinata can be dense and stupid like Naruto but I love her. Who can not love Hinata? She is totally and uberly cute, per say, she has a strong sense of knowing when people are in need of help. I like to help out too, I mean, seriously, you've come to the right person, here Hinata will help you on anything, blackmail, pranks, and uberly, epically, extreme make over with the so called love you're staking over for. Of course, she said she does the following two but without the blackmail, she says she's just not the type of girl to do that kind of stuff… unless it includes Naruto… Ooh la la.

Her phone sang out of her jean pocket as the song 'I'm in love with my best friend' started up. She flipped the cover up and talked into the phone, "Moshi Moshi, Hinata speaking."

And then her face went pale, of course no one could mistake who was on the other line besides her father or Neji (her cousin who is least over protective around Hinata cough not true).

"U-um s-sure. I— I l-l-like that i-idea." Hinata stuttered into the phone. I shot her a devious grin at her as she shot back a glare.

"Oh, alright. Um, t-talk to you l-later." She closed her phone, and sigh with relief and then shooting me with yet another glare.

I rose two defensive hands in the air, "What? I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it." Hinata narrowed her eyes at me.

"No really, I wasn't this time." I laughed.

She widened her eyes and shot her hands in the air in frustration, "_This time_! _This time_? Ooh why don't you get lost!"

"Me? Cuz you asked me to meet you here. Now I think you really are retarded with amnesia!" I laughed, backing away, "So what were you two talking about?"

"None of your damn business." Hinata yelled at me.

"Ooh, getting feisty with me, eh?" I wiggled my brows at her, chuckling at her response back.

"OMG, Sakura chan, you are soo turning into Jaraiya right about now. What have you been really doing over the weekend? Help write Jaraiya's porn story?"

"Um… no." I made a gagging sound as Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"Never mind." Hinata shook her head once again, "It's not worth talking to you about this."

"What's not worth talking about what?" I gasped, "Does Naruto want you to come over to his house to do it with him pretending to do your project, eh?"

Hinata held her fist up in front of my face, and I cracked a smile, "Or is he asking you out to ramen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not Like That**

By: Unknownred

A/N: Ok school is almost over. I'll try working this either at home or at school. Cuz this is like my last week before I leave to go on a vacation trip to some where special. But besides that, I do NOT OWN Naruto.

Summary: "It's not like that that… at all." "Then why were you guys embracing each other?" "I told you we're just friends, and him? He's my dad! Ew, how incest can you get?" "Hn." "Ohh definitely tells me what you're thinking. Ugh."

Chapter Two – The Chapter Doesn't Even Relate To the Story

As if I was missing some memo, Naruto had asked Hinata out to ramen. I mean, you'd think I'd say finally but no, who takes people on a date to ramen. Seriously, that's like a quick lunch. Ooh I'm sorry. I'm happy for Hinata, really, but sometimes I think she picks dense, and stupid guys like Naruto himself who can't even pass math class: 2+2 = ?

"How do I look?" Hinata came out from the bathroom door, wearing a dark blue dress that covered mostly her feet and she wore a knitted shawl over the dress, her hair was scrawled around her shoulders as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Scary." I made out one word.

She gave me a look. I shrugged and rummaged through her closet.

"Hey don't blame me, Miss Koala." I said as she laughed, "At least think of something good for the boy. He's taking you out to ramen and you wear something like going to a funeral."

Hinata's face flushed in embarrassment, "We'll I don't know exactly what to wear."

"Here's a thought." I snapped her out of her tremor, picking out a bright orange sun dress from her closet, "I've never seen you wear this before."

"That's because you don't come over often, much anymore. And besides I just got that…my father picked it out for me." Hinata shrugged, slouching into a chair, "I won't wear it, the color is too bland though, and besides…it was picked by my father!"

I shook my head, fathers love their daughters. Sigh. "Well then, good thing he picked orange."

"Why's that?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Girl, please, you can't be asking me that?" I flipped my hand at her, waving her off.

She stared at me confused. I gave her one simple answer.

"Naruto."

"What about him?" she asked, giving a hint of a blush.

"He loves orange. His favorite color is orange. Too bad, you think his color is too bland." I snorted sadly.

"W-w-what?" Hinata shrieked.

I swear Hinata is soo dense. I could have said something sarcastically to her but apparently I didn't want her to feel bad and of course even though I wanted to tease her, I knew it'd only hurt her. And she'd miss her only chance flirting with the boy. I'm like the advisor here, for her. I'm like always here for Hinata except when her father is around giving her lectures. I'd tell Hinata a secret if she ever got around lecturing by her father to always nod when he's speaking. I've been through that phase before so I'd know.

"I mean, you could have really impressed him with that dress your father bought you." I waved my hand at the dress.

She seemed to over think this. I waited, examining my nails until she got up and took the dress from my hand and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. It took a few minutes until Hinata came out again and twirled in front of the mirror. I gazed at the mirror myself, and viewed Hinata from head to toe.

"Now that's what I call sun flower!" I nodded, clapping my hands, in a manner of approving.

Hinata looked over to me through the mirror, "You think so?"

"I know so." I nodded.

Hinata gave me a wide smile and twirled again.

I chuckled, its like when we were kids, Hinata and I would twirl in fashion and play while her father and my father would talk and watch out for us. I mean, jeez, they can be soo over protective over us but now that Neji came into the family after his father abandoned him, he's been struggling to be accepted into Hinata's family. And for that, he has improved by taking responsibility over Hinata.

"Now let's do something with that hair." I tapped my finger on her nose. She wiggled her nose, backing her face away from me.

I laughed, and pulled her onto the bed and grabbed her brush. Smoothing out all the tangles, and brushing them till her hair was smooth, I ran my hand through her hair. I then scrunched up her hair into a fistful and let loose some side bangs so that it'll curve her face and pulled the rest up and ponytailed it. I even pushed some of her top bangs up so that it'll look sort of puffy on top of her forehead but after I was done, she looked into the mirror, gaping.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura chan." Hinata's lips parted, "What have you done to my hair?"

"I fixed it, what, you got a problem with that?" I snapped a look at her. She laughed and shook her head. Then she hugged me.

I hugged her back, but then she hugged me tighter, and then I hugged her even tighter, then she hugged tighter-er, ooh, and then it was war. We fell back onto the bed, squeezing each other into a hug— that's when Neji came in.

"Hinata, your fath—" Neji began but then seeing us, he coughed.

Hinata paused and I hugged her with all my might. Ten points for me, I won! Hinata breathed out heavily as I did the same.

"Do I want to know?" Neji asked.

Hinata smiled sheepishly. I laughed out a laugh, "Hug wars."

Then Hinata and I laughed, letting go our troubles and breaths. Neji shook his head slowly, giving us a weird look before continuing his mission.

"Hinata… your fath—" he began again but then I thought something.

"Wait! Why didn't you knock, you pervert?" I shot him a glare.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I did. Five times. I heard voices so I thought I'd check up on her, just to make sure she's safe, may I add."

Hinata fiddled with her fingers as Neji continued, "And then I found you two grabbing at each other…might I also add— 'on the bed'!"

Told you Neji is soo over protective of Hinata. He wanted to see if she was 'safe'. Yeah, tells a lot that he just wanted to see what was happening in this room. Uh huh. He may think we're lesbians. Ha! Fat chance…but then again, I wonder, who else in the house hold thinks we're gay. Hello, get the idea of me not coming over very often 'cuz I got stuff to do. Gasp! Oh no, what if everyone in the house hold think if I'm not here often hanging out with Hinata, then maybe they think I'm doing something at home that doesn't involve planning or working my ass off. OMG, what is the house hold thinking? They are soo perverts! Speaking of thinking…

Hinata and I looked at each other. I wiggled my eye brows, as an idea popped into my head.

"Why'd you have to come in and disturb us?" I yelled at him.

He widened his eyes. Hinata got the idea and began fake crying (which I may add, she's really good at.)

We used to do that all the time when we were little. But it was way easier for Hinata since she was easy to cry. Hinata was a cry baby, but sometimes you couldn't really tell if she was fake crying or just crying for real. But for me, I didn't really care unless we got out of trouble. She'd fake cry whenever she didn't get what she wanted like that one time at Christmas, her mother was a big famous actress that was touring Europe and she was supposed to come home for Christmas but she couldn't cuz she was stuck in the airport of Paris, the most beautiful sight in all Europe. Hinata cried all that night, and not even her father or maids or I could stop her crying. That's when I realized I had to get her mother my way. So I called her mother up and told her how selfish she was, and how unmotherly she was to Hinata, how far away she is and stupid she is to change flights. Yeah, I know. I know real well, someone would change flights to see Paris's scenery during Christmas. Like I'd know, but I've seen it on Google images. Big deal, the next morning, I made sure she arrived here to see Hinata. I made sure, and when I say 'I made sure', I definitely made sure.

'"You blackmailed my wife?" Hinata's father raged as I nodded."'

Yup, the good ole' days. Can't get any easier that this.

"Neji nii! We were having soo much fun till you had to come and disrupt our game." She wailed.

Neji looked over at me as I shot him a 'look-what-you-did' look. Tch. Tch.

"Wait until father hears this." She kept wailing.

Neji's face paled ghostly. I stifled a laugh and looked away. Hinata's face became red from crying as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

I looked over at her bedside, trying to keep my laughter down, and then my eye caught the time. It was nearly the time Naruto would head out for Ramen. Oh geez!

"Neji! Look what you did, now her father would hear of this and punish you. Get out, get out of this room! Hinata and I have to get ready for our appointment…don't look at me that way. Get!" I got up and started to push him out of the room, until he placed his hand on the door way.

"Wait, what appointment?" he asked.

"None of your beeswax." I replied, pushing him out.

"Tell me. I'm in charge of Hinata." He says.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a disturbed look, "Eew, stop being so incestful! Besides, we can't be late."

"When are you even early? You've never been to class early, huh?" he retorted.

"That's school. Anyways, this is a total different thing. Now get!" I yanked his hand off the door way, and shoved him out the room before slamming the door and locking it from the top and middle, and bottom.

Yes, Hinata's door has three locks, the top, middle, and bottom. Of course, Hinata wants her privacy, but serious the boy and her father are too overprotective. Okay, how any times do I have to keep reminding you guys how they are too overprotective? Geez, this is my story, I have to stop mention them to you.

"Whew!" I wiped a fake sweat off across my forehead. Hinata blew her nose into a tissue and tossed into the waste bund.

"That was a great show." I said as she nodded.

"There'll be even a great show tonight when you and Naruto go on your date." I replied.

Hinata blushed as I patter her shoulder.

"Now, let's get going." I opened the window and jumped onto the tall tree. I then turned to her, making sure she didn't fall behind me.

We climbed down the tree but then Hinata slipped and we bother heard a riiip! When we got down, on the ground, we examined her dress fully. She had a tear on the side of her dress. I shook my head slowly.

"Oh no! It's ripped! Now what am I going to do?" Hinata placed her face into the palms of her hand.

I tapped my chin and then smirked, "Oh I know."

And so I ripped some parts that were hanging from the dress, and made sure the rip lengthen to her thigh.

"There you go." I said.

"Sweet." She said, twirling once more. Her sun dress had a slit on the side that came up to her thigh, little truffles of the remaining scarf across and down the slit making it unknown that the slit was there.

And then we headed for the ramen stand. I stopped walking just round the corner. She stopped a few feet ahead.

"Sakura chan?" Hinata waved for me to come also but I shook my head.

"Understand the term 'date'." I rolled my eyes.

"But what about our 'appointment'?" she asked, curiously.

"What about it?"

"You told Neji that we—"

"Oh kami, you took that seriously? I meant it as an escape away so you wouldn't be late for your date. Duh!" I slapped my forehead.

She nodded in realization.

"Now shoo! Go on, go impress your boy." I said, waving at her to go.

She barked and went; I sweat dropped, dropping anime style.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Not Like That**

By: Unknownred

A/N: Ok one more day of school and then it's over. I've update chapter 2. I hope it wasn't boring you guys. Ooh and this story is the last time I write in the library at school. But don't worry, there's more to come during Vacation. So anyways, I do NOT OWN Naruto.

Summary: "It's not like that that… at all." "Then why were you guys embracing each other?" "I told you we're just friends, and him? He's my dad! Ew, how incest can you get?" "Hn." "Ohh definitely tells me what you're thinking. Ugh."

Chapter Three – Yes Doesn't Mean I like Him, It, Her; Whatever You're Talking About

As soon as Hinata started learning how to flirt with Naruto, I soon realized that Neji wanted to tell Hinata something. But what about? I wondered. I just shrugged it off like it was nothing and that Hinata will find out when she comes home. I smiled at the two and then headed off towards the little shops across the street. I wanted to make sure Naruto didn't do anything bad to Hinata. Not like I'm like '-' like you know who. I mean, I don't care what she does with the boy; it's just the boy who does something she isn't comfortable with.

The door dinged as I went in. It was a punk store, with a lot of punk stuff (A/N: Sorry guys, I'm not a punk girl who does punk stuff. But plz go easy with this little section of punk— No offense, no offense, really )

I looked around, and then went over to browse for girl punk clothing's. They were soo hot. I grabbed one and tried it on. The outfit that I tried on looked like this… (A/N: link: . )

Mmm, not bad, I thought. I twirled around, looking at the outfit, I liked it, and so I added it to my list. I then went over again to browse for more.

"I think you'd look smexy in this outfit." Said a familiar voice behind me.

No one could not recognize that voice. I mean, seriously, who couldn't recognize that voice. That voice speaks at schools, at special famous places like Hinata's mom, even is best friends with Hinata's boy.

"Uchiha, what brings you here?" I said, "Thought you'd be with your fans, bringing it on."

I continued browsing, making no notice of him at all.

He slowly grabbed my shoulder with his hand, and turned me around. "Like I said before, I think you'd look smexy with this outfit on then the one you're wearing."

He held the outfit in front of me, the out fit was pretty cute but it didn't suit my style (A/N: link: . )

Especially with the boots that went with it, he held it out, but I didn't take nor acknowledge it, I just turned right back to browsing the rack, "No thanks."

He didn't seem to move as I took an outfit out and flipped my hair at him before walking to the dressing room. I dressed into the outfit I got which was pretty hot. (A/N: link:

./3179/2865449406_ )

All it needed was a hat to go with it. But of course the colors would match my hair if only I dye some of my hair black. And I liked the idea. So when I go home, I'll dye some of my hair black then it'll go with the outfit when I wear it to school the next day. Of course, I'll take my time before heading to school, cuz at school; I'm never that early to arrive.

I took the outfit off, put on the clothes I was wearing earlier and bundled up the outfits I chose and went to the cashier.

"Smexy." Uchiha mumbled under his breath, giving me a smirk.

And then I thought when did Uchiha started using the term 'smexy'? I mean for him that's totally gay. Seriously, I had a theory that SasuGay was really gay but apparently he isn't after seeing the record for myself that he had lots of bring on's with girls than of guys. Jeez, I'd use smexy if he was gay and was actually with guys, but really, 'smexy'? Uh, no.

Of course, I had to ask.

"When'd you start saying smexy? I thought guys would prefer 'sexy' or 'hot' for instance." Sakura rolled her eyes.

He shrugged, "When you first stepped into my view, I didn't think you'd step into a punk store."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Uchiha." I paid for my stuff and headed for the door.

"Then I'd like to know." He added, following me.

"Get lost! I don't like guys trying to flirt with me and getting into my pants. It's disgusting. You're…disturbing my presence." Then I walked out the door, not looking at him.

I stopped in the middle of the road as I view the ramen stand. Hinata and Naruto weren't there. Hm, I thought, maybe he walked her back home.

I didn't think I stayed that long in the punk store than they did eating ramen. I know Naruto very well cuz I was partner with him the last two years in the same class. Apparently he used to like me when we were little but then I told him to get lost and he did. Omg, I didn't regret nothing but everyone was worried he was kidnapped even Hinata thought that too. Too bad he wasn't, and was sleeping near the lake. But for the last two years being his partner, we used to go out for ramen— me paying and him eating 15 bowls at one time. I wonder where does the food all go?

Suddenly a car horn horned at me, snapping out of my thoughts. I looked over at the car dazed as the person in the car flicked his hand out of the window. My mouth fell ajar. Oh, no he just didn't just flick off at me. I glared dangerously at him. His eyes widened as he put the car in drive and droved around me. That's what I thought.

"You sure do know how to handle things." The voice was back.

I huffed, "You still here, Uchiha."

"Tch. Call me Sasuke." He said, walking towards me.

I turned towards him, glowering, "What do you want?"

"Hn." He tch-ed and shrugged.

If there's one thing you can't get rid of is Uchiha's single word 'HN'. I mean, what is that? You call that a word? What does it even mean? So if it doesn't mean anything it can't be a word. DUH! That's how it all works!

"Okay, if you're expecting me to response to that word of yours, you're talking to the wrong person." I poked my finger onto his chest before turning back around.

He smirked, "I think you're right on that part, but don't worry today's your lucky day."

"Why's that?" I had to ask, turning around again.

"Oh… I can't tell you that much." He poked my nose with his finger and then walked around me.

I followed his hand before he did anything else unnecessary. He lifted his hand up again. I snatched it and squeezed his hand with much force and strength. He didn't wince like I hope but chuckled all the more.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

"Did you hit your head or something?" I asked, wondering why would SasuGay ask me that.

"Heh, guessing not. What about 'all's fair in love and war'?" he patted his other hand on my hand which was gripping his.

I shook my head and looked at him like he really lost it.

"Oh that's brilliant. I might've thought you were smart." He said, frowning.

I gape at him, "You don't even know me."

"Haruno Sakura, strongest kinoichi in the village that is the second highest IQ from Shikamaru Nara, the genius. Is best friends with Ino Yamanaka, you're called forehead girl and hers 'Ino pig'. You live alone, but you always stay calm at most dramatic and drastic times. And you have natural pink hair." He spoke slowly making sure this information which I don't know how he knows sinks into my head.

Okay let's get something straight…how the hell does Uchiha know about me and my being? I mean seriously, second IQ? No Way! I'm not that much of a nerd (no offense to Nara). And second Ino isn't my best friend, Hinata is! Ino is just an acquaintance who works in a flower shop not far from the ramen stand. And third off, okay, I might live alone right now but that's only because I had to get away from my father who still thinks I need to live with him before a guy takes me away from him. And fourth, I'm not calm when it comes to dramatic (I'm mostly like: STFU!) and drastic (WTF!) moments but then again I might add in (WHOO HOO, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!) But of course, he'd know of my natural hair color since he is Naruto's best friend and when I say best friend, they tell each other secrets which reminds me, I need to get together with Naruto and blackmail him to tell me some secrets of Uchiha.

"Ok…." Then I yelled, "Help, I'm being STALKED!"

A fast person in a green jumpsuit (Lee) ran to us, "Don't worry blossom, I'll save—"

There was dust everywhere as I made my escape.

Lee fell over as Uchiha returned his leant foot, "No need. She's gone."

"Sakura blossom!" Lee cried anime style.

Uchiha thought, Ohh, wouldn't you want to know, Sakura darling? It's really easy. Its opposite attract…

'Seriously? That's stupid…' I thought.

WTF, Uchiha thought, snapping his face everywhere.


End file.
